


Non-Binary

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-Binary Castiel, Other, Trans Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think, based on the movies you've shown me and those alone, this is the part where we are supposed to kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I received on my tumblr a while ago, I forgot to post it here. As I said on my tumblr, this is based completely on my own experiences dealing with figuring out how I am trigender. It's different for everyone :) Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas has these days where everything seems . . . wrong. He doesn't want to wear his pants, but he doesn't sneak into his sister’s closet to grab a dress either.

Nothing fits how he feels, so he mixes them until it all looks relatively okay. It doesn't matter what he looks like to anyone else, he thinks, because he feels confident and that’s all that matters.

People at school don’t tease him or bully him because of his best friend, Dean Winchester.

Dean is oblivious to Castiel’s dysphoria, and Cas isn't offended in the slightest because it means that that is one less awkward conversation he has to have with someone.

Finally, he takes to the internet.

There’s a myriad of articles, all about people who feel just like them, and they don’t feel so left out anymore.

They walk to school, hands in pockets, and they feel good. Really good.

And they’re going to tell Dean.

Cas walks up to school, goes to all of their classes, and finally it’s the end of the day.

Castiel has loved Dean since they can remember . . . it’s been a long time. They hope Dean takes it well, or else this is going to hurt.

If Dean really is their best friend, they think, he’ll accept Castiel.

“Hey, man, how’s it going?”

“I have something to tell you, Dean.”

“Okay, hit me.” Dean says, and Cas takes a deep breath.

“I’m transgender, and I would like for you to use they slash them pronouns, please.”

“Okay.”

Castiel pauses, furrows their brow.

“Okay?”

“I . . . what am I supposed to say?”

“Nothing I just . . . I didn't think it would be that easy.”

“Easy?”

“I mean, some people online said that when they come out they get some hostile reactions.”

Dean smiles, amused by Castiel reaction.

“So, you thought I would break out at you or something? I love you, dude. I can still say dude, right?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Good. Wait, did I say that I love you, or did I just think that?”

Cas thinks back.

“I think you did.” Cas smiles widely.

Dean flushes and kicks at the rocks under his boots. Castiel laughs.

“You know I love you, too, right?”

Dean takes a deep breath, squaring his stance.

“Not in the way that I love you.” Dean says it quietly, and Cas barely catches it.

“What do you mean?” They’re confused.

“I mean, I love you. Like, _love you_ love you. Like, I want to go to the dance with you and I’ll want to cuddle and make out sometimes.”

“Okay.”

It’s Dean’s turn to be confused now, and Castiel is still smiling.

“No big reaction from you either?”

Cas shakes their head.

“No, we both had our big confessions. I think, based on the movies you've shown me and those alone, this is the part where we are supposed to kiss.”

“Good idea, Cas.”

Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel right on the mouth. It’s chaste, but Dean is still a very passionate person nonetheless.

They break away to breathe, and Dean laughs against Cas’ neck.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean up on the offer of cuddling and making out along with some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a part two! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Nothing really changes after Castiel comes out, or when Dean gets into a relationship with them. They still go to movies together, and they make a date of it most Friday nights. Dean takes himself up on his word of cuddling on the couch and making out, and most recently, Castiel has stopped watching whatever movie is on TV in favor of licking into Dean’s mouth.

It’s something they never thought they would get, something they dreamed about.

Dean helps Cas pick out new clothes, skirts and pants and dresses, a new suit, some heels (which Dean laughed at; Castiel has to learn to walk in them better), and new underwear Dean didn’t need to be there to witness, but he was.

By the time Castiel is done picking out clothing, they’re so tired they could fall asleep on their feet. Dean and Castiel head home to their house, and then Castiel is unpacking all of their things.

Dean leaves for a while to go home and get some clothes and things so he can stay the night, and Castiel takes that time to dress up.

Today is more of a dress day, they think, and Castiel pulls the pretty fabric over their head. It’s nice, light, and airy. Castiel takes a moment to get used to the pants-less weirdness of wearing a dress, air going places it doesn’t normally, and then it’s on to shoes. Castiel opens the boxes and puts the things he bought away.

The heels are a no go, not quite yet, they’re not ready to break their ankle. They set those down carefully. Castiel’s hair is growing out, but it’s not time to cut it yet. They want to see what they look like with long hair to see if it’s for them.

They keep the two day old stubble on their cheeks, and they pat on some cologne from the perfumerie in the mall.

Dean comes back a while later, and Castiel pops _Lord of the Rings_ into the DVD player.

“The extended version, right?” Dean asks, and Castiel plops themself down onto Dean’s lap.

“Of course. I refuse to watch it otherwise,” they say, and Dean laughs.

The blanket is pulled up over them both, and Castiel shuffles down further in Dean’s lap, shoving popcorn in their face. Dean barely gets any, Castiel all but inhaling it.

Castiel falls asleep before they can catch Dean’s mouth with their own, but sleep is a good option, a plan B.

Dean carries them up the stairs, although it’s a bit of a struggle. Dean pulls the dress over Castiel’s head, kisses the exposed skin, down their chest and stomach.

Castiel squirms, so Dean relents, grabs the blankets and puts it over them. Castiel’s instantly warm, drifting pleasantly, with Dean tucked into their side.

They don’t make out that night, but in the morning they sure do. Castiel’s mom comes home earlier than usual from work, and boy does Castiel have some explaining to do about the line of hickies on their neck, leading below the neckline of their dress.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
